Young and Beautiful
by VXYL24
Summary: "Gatsby!" He faced around slowly, indifferently. Shock makes itself seen on Gatsby's face as he found out who it is. Slowly, he smiled, warmth enveloping him. The tears staining his face seemed to disappear in an instant. "Old Sport." - The past Daisy/Gatsby, the fall-out, then a brief establishment of Nick/Gatsby. Hopefully will do more in the future. :) Please R&R.
1. The Story

**A/N: What is up? Okay, so, yes, only now have I watched the Great G-man, so I created this because I was so overwhelmed by the feels on that shit. BTW, oh my God Leonardo DiCaprio swooooon. 3 I just ship him and Tobey together omg they're just so bromance like that's impossible to be not gay man I mean you went through puberty together, how could you never had have (?) at least one gay moment bitches pls**

**Anyway, yes, please enjoy and do the usual: rate, review, and something else that I forgot, haha... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Young and Beautiful**

_Lana del Rey_

* * *

_I've seen the world,_

_Done it all..._

_Had my cake now._

_Diamonds, brilliant,_

_And Bel Air now._

_Hot summer nights, mid-July,_

_When you and I were forever wild._

_The crazy days, city lights-_

_The way you'd play with me like a child..._

* * *

Gatsby walked to the end of the dock, wrapping his robe around him, slippers shuffling audibly against the wood. Yawning, he leans himself against the dock's post, watching the omniscient star, ever-watchful of his life. "Another restless night." he mumbles to himself.

Nightmares that plagued him every night stopped him from ever sleeping peacefully. It was terrible. The War... The Bloodshed... The screams of both his comrades and his foes... But most especially... the fear of never seeing his beloved ever again.

Raking his slender fingers along the strands of his golden hair, he stares at the green light just across the bay. That green light- his ever flashing remembrance of his love... Daisy.

Memories of her flash in his mind. Her fragile smile, her delicate laughter... Her melodic voice... Her ruby red lips… Her entangled limbs around him, scratching his back, begging for more, moaning in complete ecstasy...

'Beautiful.' Gatsby thinks. 'Simply beautiful.'

* * *

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

* * *

"J-jay, more... I'm almost... there... ah~"

"Daisy... Daisy..."

"Jay!" Daisy moans out, gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles going white.

"Will you love me forever?" Gatsby whispers to her ear, thrusting as he brings himself to completion.

"Yes..." a hand shoots out to stroke his cheek softly.

"Truly?"

"As certain as the sun rises in the morning."

Gatsby comes.

* * *

_I know you will,_

_I know you will,_

_I know that you will..._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

* * *

Daisy leans against a tree, savoring the warm morning feel, the shade blocking the light, her feet cozy upon the grass' dew. Both hands are enveloped in Gatsby's.

"Will you wait for me?" he asks honestly, gazing deeply into her azure orbs.

Smiling, she leans forward, kissing him softly. "I will."

Gatsby kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"As do I."

He kisses her one last time, embracing her, committing to memory the feel of her warmth against him.

A honk is heard.

"They need you." Daisy says softly.

Gatsby draws away, looking at her one last time. "I'll fight for you."

"Don't die on me."

Gatsby smiles, then runs to his comrades and gets in the vehicle.

Daisy waves, a ring sitting snugly on her finger.

* * *

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now._

_Channeling angels in_

_The new age now._

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll-_

_The way you play for me at your show._

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul..._

* * *

He had to keep alive. No surrender. No death. No casualties.

Sometimes his body hurt so much. Sometimes, he'd bleed. Sometimes he wanted to just lie down on the ground and wait for Death to take him.

But suddenly, Daisy...

He gets up.

'There is a reason for me fight.' he tells himself. 'A reason to stay alive.'

There are days he'd lose hope. Days when he'd think Daisy wasn't worth fighting for.

But as he sees her words, written her favourite shade of blue on parchment, he wills himself.

Wills himself to see her again.

* * *

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul? _

* * *

"My dearest, most beloved Daisy,

I'm alive and well. Your constant letters overflowing with your love have indeed guided me to be safe as I am now. I long to see you once again, my love- to stroke your beautiful golden hair, to kiss your sweet lips, to listen to your ever-angelic voice, and to have you be mine as I am forever yours.

Though it would seem that this will all have to wait. I find myself in a situation that may cause discomfort to you once we are united again. The truth is- I'm penniless.

I will find a way to fix this, my sweet. I promise you, one day, I will no longer be what I am now. I will be better- I will be able to dress myself in more fancy suits, have numerous cars, live in a large, beautiful home, and it will be all for you.

But for now, I'm afraid we will have to wait. Do not worry yourself so. I promise you this- we will live in comfort with everything you could ever want in the world when we are together once more.

Eternally yours,

Gatsby"

* * *

_I know you will,_

_I know you will,_

_I know that you will..._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

* * *

Daisy clutched at the note, wrinkling it slightly. Looking at the sign- _his_ sign- her eyes began to well. She grasped at her pearl necklace, and fueled by her rage- her inability to change the way things are- she broke it.

Jordan walked into the room, and merely tripping on a pearl, looking furious. "What is th—"

Realizing it was from the necklace Tom had given Daisy, her gaze softened. "What happened?" she asked, running carefully to the woman who was now crying.

"I just wish we could run away..." she whimpers.

* * *

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven,_

_Please let me bring my man._

_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in._

_Father, tell me if you can!_

* * *

"Do you, Tom Buchanan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." The mustached man replies, gazing awestruck at the beautiful woman beside him, adorned in a long, white veil.

"And do you, Daisy Fay, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Daisy looks at Tom, hesitation filling her very core. She looks back to her mother, and sees that she is giving her a strict look.

_Gatsby. Gatsby. Gatsby. Gatsby. Gatsby._

"Yes."

* * *

_Oh, that grace, oh, that body,_

_Oh, that face, makes me wanna party..._

_He's my sun, he makes me shine_

_like diamonds..._

* * *

_A few years later..._

"Oh, darling, look at this exquisite tie! It would suit you very much so!"

A hand darts over to a tie in a dress shop, taking it gently. Then, the tie is held up against someone's chest, as if to see how it would look.

"Oh, Daisy, dearest, another tie?" Tom says, lowering his wife's hand.

The woman pouts. "Why, it's not my fault you look extremely wonderful in all sorts and colors of ties."

"Yes, but I've already almost a thousand ties at home." The man reasons. Daisy doesn't lose her pout.

Sighing, the man brings a hand to his head. "If it would make you feel any better, I'm in need of some socks."

Daisy perks up and starts walking. "Socks! Of course! Darling, I know a shop just around the corner that sells the best color hues of socks..."

'_I've got the best wife any man could ever ask for.'_

Daisy stops when she sees Tom isn't following her. As she looks back, she sees he's looking at her intently, smiling.

"Anything the matter?" she asks, looping her arm around his.

"I love you." He says, kissing her forehead.

"As do I."

* * *

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

* * *

A man bought himself a large mansion just across the bay of another.

"What is your name, good sir?" The realtor asks, scribbling the necessary information on his pad.

"Gatsby. Jay Gatsby." The man replies.

The realtor smiles before walking away. "Well, then, follow me, good sir. We seem to have loads of paperwork to do."

Gatsby takes one last glance at the mansion, smirking, before following the man.

'_Our dreams will soon come true, Daisy.'_

* * *

_I know you will,_

_I know you will,_

_I know that you will..._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? _

* * *

"I will invite Daisy over for tea. The day after tomorrow."

Gatsby trotted over to Nick's cottage, the words ringing clear in his head. As he knocked, he was let inside, and was now currently sitting cozily on a seat.

"I can't wait this long. I'm leaving."

As he stood up, however, a honk sounded from outside.

"It's her!" Nick says jubilantly, running out to greet his cousin.

Gatsby is left, jaw open for a moment, before sprinting out the cottage and into the rain, hiding behind some nearby bushes. He hears Nick babbling to Daisy all about whatever it is he finds able.

Hearing them enter the small cottage, the door sounding a small "click", he walks away from the bushes and jumps in the rain. He, overwhelmed by the fact that he will see his Daisy again, after all these five years, breathes heavily to calm himself, jumps up and down, walks around the rain like a madman, and jump down a nearby puddle.

He then walks confidently as possible to the door, knocks, and goes in without warning.

He looks around frantically, searching, searching, _searching…_

Until…

"I'm certainly glad to see you again." She says, looking so pristine, so perfect- her ivory white porcelain face, framed by her beautiful golden locks that seemed to curl on in themselves.

Raising his head, he gazes at her- the same gaze he's ever had when he looked at her.

"I'm certainly glad to see you again as well." He says, a straight serious face on yet a smile in his voice.

* * *

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

* * *

He was everything Tom was. Probably more, even. He had money. He was rich now. He could afford anything he could ever dream to have- parties, catering for almost a hundred people, music- anything! Honestly, he'd think he'd have a greater advantage compared to Tom because of the history he's had with Daisy.

Okay, yes, the money he had wasn't earned through honest means. He was a bootlegger. And he earned his millions through illegal work. But… was money really **everything** to Daisy that she would even care about such trivial details? Did these few million bills weigh more in Daisy's scale than the affection he had for her that filled his heart ever since the two met?

If not…then maybe she's staying with Tom because she really did love the man now, for reasons that remain unbeknownst to him. Then, if that WAS the case, why was it that she still gave attention to him if she already does love Tom? Why treat him like a person if he was practically dead to her, buried in the ever-growing height of towers and towers of memories she's had with Tom? Why not leave a dead man where a dead man ought to be?

Maybe- just maybe- she only gave him attention so she could, in turn, get attention from Tom..?

Gatsby smiles to himself, chuckling at his own thoughts. 'This is absurd. Daisy's more than that.'

* * *

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

* * *

He reached out to the dimming green light, hoping it would shine brighter for him.

The light before him kept dimming until it was gone.

'My plans... My dreams... My hopes... Daisy... why?'

Heartbroken, he keeps his eyes on the bay, wishing earnestly it would return.

'She never waited.'

Cold tears drop down his cheek at the blunt realization. Suddenly, he loses his sense of purpose.

'What is my life for now?' he asks himself bitterly. 'All my life, I've planned for... for...'

Even now that she's betrayed him, he cannot call her what she is.

'I'm hopeless.'

He looks longingly at the horizon before him. His eyes then land on the bay just below him. He closes his eyes, ready to jump, when suddenly...

"Gatsby!"

He faced around slowly, indifferently. Shock makes itself seen on Gatsby's face as he found out who it is. Slowly, he smiled, warmth enveloping him. The tears staining his face seemed to disappear in an instant.

"Old Sport."

He tried so hard to reach for the green light that dimmed for each day that passed, hoping it would shine brighter for him.

Little did he know a brighter light was already shining behind him.


	2. A NOTICE!

_A/N: Hey, guys! So, since some of you requested a fanfiction to follow this one, to show the actual Natsby establishment, I posted a new fanfiction so just try to find it in my account. :D_

_Thanks for reading~!_


End file.
